


This is the only way I can protect my legacy

by YourLocalJarHead



Series: Lams fanfics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Broadway, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/YourLocalJarHead
Summary: Well I'm back again with more gayness!And look we're in Britain somewhere I'm familiar with, oh wait no they just moved back to America.... DANG IT CHURCH!!!Oh look more rainbows flying past!!!(This is the sequel to This is they eye of the hurricane so I recommend you read that first)!





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been going ok in England. Peggy and Alex had been playing as John's distant cousins, Maria and Alex Church. They'd been able to finish college too and they were planing to head back off to America soon. 

Coincidentally, John ended up gaining a distant relationship with Angelica when he was up there a couple of months back. And she knew about what Church was doing but didn't have much of a problem with it. Her only concern was for them and their well being. See Angelica was one of the ones who didn't believe Henry but we'll talk more about that later. 

Angelica had seen Peggy and Alex too which was nice. But it was kinda funny to see her reaction to the fact her boyfriend had been keeping her sister and friend in his house for the past couple of years. The case about them had been closed after a year of them being missing, but some people were still on the look out. 

In America John, as in Alex's John, was up and back on his feet again. John remembered what happened that night. That's not say anyone believed him. They thought he remembered it wrong. Cause they favoured Henry's opinion over 'a bunch kids.' There was also one person who said he messed up in the head. But that person a lot to say on the matter. A lot. 

None of the friends really talked about it much. Mostly to avoid arguments. Herc had sided with Eliza in that Alex was responsible, but as stated earlier Angelica agreed with Laurens and so did Laf. So the they just avoided the topic as much as they could. 

Eliza and Maria Reynolds had hooked up now too but Maria didn't have much of an opinion. She didn't know Alex well enough to judge the citation, so she didn't. 

And then we get what Jefferson thought about the whole ordeal. Yeah you remember that one person from earlier? Yeah that was Jefferson. He didn't really care whether Alex was innocent or not. He just saw it an opportunity to slam his enemy and took it with joy. 

Burr on the over hand didn't really have an opinion. He just used the opportunities that came with it and moved on. But that's not easy for everyone. 

It had been 3 years now and things were hard for everyone right now. Who's to say things won't get worse before they get better? Who's to say they'll even get better? Nothing is certain. Apart from one fact. Alex and Peggy are back in the city and they're here to stay!


	2. Chapter 2

John was currently at the Schyuler mansion. Eliza had asked everyone to come round because something important had come up or something. John wasn't really listening if he was being honest he just agreed to come. But Angelica has said she couldn't make it until a couple of hours later, because she was busy. John had no idea what she could be doing though. 

John knocked on the door and he heard Eliza call, "come in," so he opened it.   
"Why did you want to see us?" John asked slumping down on the couch next to Herc. "Look what someone did." Eliza shoved her phone in John's face seeming a bit irritated.   
"Eliza I'm not looking at some dumb news article."   
"Mon ami I really think you should...." Laf said from where he was standing in the doorway to the living room. John wouldn't of but it seemed to be concerning Laf, and like John said before Eliza seemed mad, so he sighed and took Eliza's phone. What he saw baffled him. It was an article of sorts, about what happened last year... defending Alex. With actual evidence. 

"Who wrote it?" John asked handing Eliza her phone.   
"No one knows. It was written anonymously."   
"I wonder why they did it."  
"I know. In my opinion it was a stupid idea!"   
"I think it's a good thing."  
Eliza and John locked eyes and just sat there intently staring at each over. Until there was a knock at the the door. 

"I'll get it." Eliza mumbled walking over to the door. At the foot of it was a brown haired boy looking kinda nervous.   
"Err... hi. Is Angelica in?" He asked. John noticed he sounded British. Interesting.   
"No. Why?"   
"Oh. I was just looking for her. It can wait though I'll try and catch her later. Thanks anyway." And with that he left. Eliza looked kinda confused though.

"That might have been John Eliza." Laf stated.  
"No. I'm John and I'm pretty sure I'm sitting on the couch." John stated.  
"No not you! Angelica's boyfriend. She said he was coming down, right?"   
"Oh yeah," Eliza said losing her previous look of confusion, "I would have let him in if I'd realised."  
"Perhaps that's why Angelica didn't come. She might have been looking for him, but he decided to check she was in." Laf explained. Which Eliza replied with, "probably."   
"Shall was just wait till she gets back then, or are we free to go?" John asked.  
Eliza shrugged. "It depends if you guys wanna discuss it. Obviously someone in authority will talk to us about eventually, but I really don't mind. If you want to stay, stay." They all ended up staying, and a couple of doors down there was some negotiating going on. 

"Come on! Please!" Peggy pleaded to Church. When he said Angelica wasn't in Alex offered to look for her, but John wasn't sure how much of a good idea that was.   
"Yeah. We won't get lost John, we literally led you here we'll be fine!" Alex added, and eventually Church gave in. He knew how stubborn those two got. Especially Alex. There's a reason he took law.  
"Just don't get into any trouble!" John called as they walked out of those.   
"We can't promise anything." Peggy called back and Church sighed. Those two were a real handful. 

It was funny though, in the college they went to with Church there was boy there who called himself 'King George.' And he knew Seabury that guy Alex pushed off a table while he was slightly drunk. And it turned out George went to states too. And that's when Alex had an idea. 

He'd spotted Charles Lee, who was just about as annoying as George, with Seabury. And he also saw George in the same area but neither had seen each over. "Hey Peggy if we tell George to go talk to Seabury, how long do you think it would take for him and Lee to start fighting over Samuel?" That's another thing Church had said. When Samuel was in England him and George had been good friends....   
"I dunno Alex. Why don't we find out?"   
"Why don't you go home before I drag you?" A new voice behind them made Peggy sequel in surprise and nearly fall on her face. Alex was now dying of laughter. It was only Angelica. 

Angelica chuckled. "Are you two ok?" Alexander was trying and failing to form an understandable sentence.   
"No! You just gave me a heart attack!" Peggy yelled.   
"Oops. Now come on I'm sure John's worried about you! I was looking for the three of you!" Alex staggered up calming down.   
"Well being the fabulous experts on New York we are, we were looking for you on John's behalf!" Alex announced as proud as ever.  
"Someone's boasting already I see." Angelica chuckled.   
"Just you wait there's more where that came from!"   
"Now come on before John panics and gets lost!" 

They spent the walk back to the street their houses were on catching catching up with each over's lives. Eliza had spent most of the time impatiently waiting for Angelica while the boys were doing whatever in the garden. Maria had been trying to calm her down, but it didn't help much. And then Eliza spotted her!

"Angelica!" She yelled opening the door, "where have you been? We have important things to discuss!" She then proceeded to drag her in the house.  
"Well bye then! I'll drop down later when I'm free!" Angelica shouted to the strangers she'd been talking to. They both laughed at that and Eliza shut the door. 

"Who were they anyway?" Eliza asked slightly suspicious and slightly curious.   
"Oh. There John's cousins. They moved down with him. I just wanted to make sure they settled in ok, but now I'm here so please continue." Eliza had a rant at her about the article, and unfortunately John over heard it and left. It upset him so he didn't see a better solution. Anyway it's not like Eliza noticed or cared. But then something interesting happened.... 

Alex had decided to go get a coffee from his favourite coffee shop. He hadn't been there in ages and he was dying for a coffee and to go there so that sounded like the best idea! But it still took a little bit of convincing but he was able to get his way. And then he walked into someone..... he walked into John..... John Laurens......

Alex stiffened but hid his lack of comfort well. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you.... are you ok...?" Alex noticed how upset John looked, and caring about him he went for it. "Your John Laurens right? Angelica's friend. I'm Alex Church one of her boyfriend's cousins. I was just about to get a coffee.... if you want we can talk about what upset you....?" And surprisingly Laurens agreed. 

It had suprised John too. He was to busy trying to process the thoughts racing through his head to realise he'd agreed. John wasn't sure why but it seemed like instinct almost.... no that.... familiar. And he was saying yes to familiarity? John didn't know. But what he did know was he was now going to get a coffee with stranger to talk about his problems. But strangely yet again, John was ok with that. Even though he just met this guy, he really felt like could trust him! Maybe it's because he reminds me of Alex.... my Lex.... that's just stupid! John thought. But Alex's thought process right now was more of a, oh my gosh what am I doing? I want to kiss him! Shut up shut up shut up. Oh gosh, why? Help me! I wanna help John feel better but I ugh! Yeah. I think you get the idea. 

But when they got there John and Alex ordered coffee and John just spoke to Alex. About everything. And he listened. And tried his best to help were he could. And he tried not mess up. There was currently and argument going on is Alex's head which went something like,   
oh my gosh why can't I kiss him dang it he's so cute!  
Alex no!  
Alex yes!   
But he tried to ignore it. Enthuses on tried. But John had actually really enjoyed talking to Alex. He seemed to have a fresh opinion on the topic, and best of all he agreed with John. And what was just a little bit better than that was that he'd offered to listen to John again if he ever needed it. So there was that. But then another crazy thought entered John's head whilst they were heading home, what if he wrote the article? No. No. That's ridiculous that wasn't him. Right? John decided to ask Alex about it. 

"Hey. Alex h-have you seen that article defending Alexander Hamilton?" He nodded. "Who do you think wrote it?" Alex paused for minute thinking about his response.   
"I don't know. But I'm sure whoever it was cared about you and everyone else involved. And I get the feeling whoever did write will be a surprise for everyone." His answer intrigued John but he decided not to ask anymore questions. Mostly because he was home, Alex had walked him, and secondly because it most likely wasn't him.  

"Thank again Alex." John turned stopping outside the door. When Martha was old enough to buy a house, she'd moved up to New York with Henry Jr, James and Mary for obvious reasons. And now they lived with John. It wasn't far from Angelica's but it wasn't too near.   
"Honestly John it's fine. I was just happy to help. And I still am so you can talk to me again ok?"   
"Yeah I know. Thanks. I'll see you later Lex." John realised what he just said. And so did Alex and he stood there silent and still. "Sorry." John spoke quickly again, "it was an old nickname I used on an old friend. It just slipped I-"   
"John it's fine. But I better get going before Chuch thinks I've gotten into trouble."   
John chuckled slightly. "Ok I'll see you around."   
"Yeah." And with that Alex walked back to his house, and if he was being honest he was tearing up a little.....

John walked into the house and Martha's head snapped towards the door. She let out a long sigh. "John you worried us!" She said ushering him in. "Eliza said you just left the house, are you ok?"   
"Yeah."  
"Honestly?"   
"Yes. I did get a bit upset but I found someone to talk to...." Martha was surprised at this so she asked John about it. And he told her about Alex. Alex Church. One of Angelica's boyfriends cousins. And when he talked about him, John had this spark that Martha had only seen a while ago. And he seemed so happy. It reminded her of when he used to talk about Hamilton. And this made Martha suspicious. But mostly curious. So she decided to do the only thing she thought would satisfy that feeling. She decided to go investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha Laurens. Too smart for her own good. 
> 
> Yay! This chapter is finally done! I was gonna check something for it earlier but we had a power cut for a while so that sucked. This was a long one too. Probably one of the longest. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!   
> ~WOL AWAY


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah now the police were at the Schyuler house bugging everyone about the article seeing if they knew anything. Of course Angelica wasn't in she was checking in on John Church, and they needed the address to talk to her but John didn't really care. To be fair all he wanted to know was who wrote it and why. But what he didn't know is he'd actually met a few of the people, and the other two he would meet. But what made John even more clueless was the fact two of the select four were definitely not who they said they were. But that can wait for now, right? John decided to do some research on said article. 

Meanwhile the police had showed up at John, John Church's house and were talking to Angie. When Alex had seen the police he nearly had a heart attack. He decided to leave so he didn't panic even more, and gain unwanted attention. Peggy seemed ok though. Alex decided to head to the coffee shop and work on another document for a while and coincidently Laurens had gone there too, because if he got caught researching the article he'd have to answer questions he didn't want to answer. 

John was already there when Alex arrived and John looked up as he came in. "Oh. Hey Alex. Wanna join me?" John asked.   
"Sure." John noticed how Alex tensed slightly but paid no notice. "Let me just order," and a couple of minuets later he was sitting next to John, writing some stuff down.

"What are doing then? You seem engrossed in whatever it is!" Alex asked after a while.  
"I could say the same to you." John chuckled back. Alex ignored the statement. Which was of course true.  
"But what are you doing?!" He asked the like toddler he probably was mentally.  
"I want to know more about that article, on Hamilton. I want to know who wrote it and why!" John said sounding very determined. "What are you writing?" Alex stifled slightly, wondering wether to tell John the truth. He decided he'd be straight up with him. 

"Writing about Hamilton to any society with again later...."   
"You mean you-!"   
"Ssshhh yes."  
"Why though?"  
"Because everyone was stupid to believe Henry. No offence John, he is your Dad." John shook his head.   
"I don't care he was my Dad definitely lying. I-thank you Alex. Being stuck in this mess... it means a lot to know to I have someone on my side who believes me." 

Alex just smiled and they began to take each over in. Just like when were a couple. Alex thought. I mean technically we never broke up so he technically still is my boyfriend. Alex cut his train of thought of before he accidentally kissed John! 

He began to blush slightly. God damn it Alex. He was mentally slapping himself. "Well. Err. I should head back soon. Before Angie thinks I disappeared." John chuckled. "But... it was it was nice to hang out with you!"   
"Yeah. I'd love to do it again." John agreed. "And maybe next time I can help with whatever elaborate plan you must have."   
Alex laughed and nodded. "I'd like that but don't tell anyone!"   
"Don't sorry I won't." And so they left the coffee shop and parted ways. Both thinking about each over. Also strangely both largely doubting themselves. But maybe, just maybe, some of those doubts were rational.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy. Also I was just curious I found some old drafts for this when the plot was a lot more different and wondered if you guys would be interested in seeing them. So if you are I'll put them up for you, but if your not that's fine they'll just sit in OneNote for the rest of eternity. I managed to break the bold button again and freeze my keyboard while writing this too which sucks. So I, gonna leave this here now before my iPad dies, bye!!!!  
> ~WOL AWAY!!!!


	4. Old chapters because I have nothing else to post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys. I've responded to those of you asking for updates and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately and my iPads broken and has been reset, so that doesn't help very much. I'm sorry about that and I'll try to get an update up as soon as I can! But in the mean time you guys can have the old chapters I was talking about some of you guys wanted to see. So enjoy my technical update while I try get the new one up. It shouldn't take too long tho cause I stress wrote half of it a couple of weeks ago, so when I find time I'll finish it!!! Also these are unedited. So ignore the typos. 
> 
> This one is just one were Alex is trouble when Peggy runs away with him, but when the plot was slightly different.

After so much police stuff. Alex new there was pretty much no chance in him winning this. He was innocent. But... no one believed him. Not even John. When he gave his view, reality was twisted. Now Alex was on the wrong. He hurt John. He hurt John? But why would anyone ever think he did that? It was ridiculous. And he wasn't the only one who new Henry and John never got along. But now everyone is suddenly excepting his 'love'.   
He didn't bother to turn when he heard someone walk in. It obviously someone coming to tell him how much trouble he's in blah blah blah blah. "We were discussing your sentence." A man said. "Uhuh." Alex said half listening. "And we going to deport you." "Excuse me?" Alex said not believing what he'd heard. He also fallen off his chair. Alex wished he could wipe that smug little face off Henry. "Were taking you back to Nevis. We've decided it's best." The man repeated. He stood up panicking. "N-Nevis? B-but you can't take me back there! You can't...." he trailed off. He was struggling to breathe. "Well you should of thought about that before you did this then shouldn't off you." Henry chimed. Alex still wanted to punch him in the face. So they told him he could grab some stuff and leave, but he'd have to get someone to help him blah blah blah blah. Alex just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But It wasn't a dream. So he couldn't wake up.

Peggy heard a knock at the door. She was the only one home. She opened it. It was the police. And Henry. Yay. She noticed Alex was with them. His head was down. The police man shoved him at her. "Help him back some stuff. Bring him back by 2:00." He stated bluntly. "Why? What's going on?" She asked confused. Henry lifted his chin with his finger so he could look him in the eyes. She was shocked to see tears stains were across his face. "Someone's going back where they belong." The smug look on face made Peggy want to throw up. Alex pulled his face away. "You got your instructions." "Yeah yeah." She muttered as the door closed. 

Peggy was the worst one to be left with Alex. Because Peggy was the only one truly believe Alex was innocent. And it only took her a few minuets to formulate a plan. She went on her phone and looked up a last minuet flight website. If Alex didn't want to go to Nevis. Then she wasn't helping him get there. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand. "Were packing our bags." "Ok. Wait what is were and our for?" "Were packing our bags and going to England you hear me?" "But Peggy we can't-" she pressed her finger to his. "If you don't want to go we're not going. You can't change my mind." He sighed and packed his bag. He thought it was rediculous. But this was so much better than Nevis. 

Alex knew Peggy believed him. She was the only one and he was truly great full. Peggy scribbled something on a piece of paper and then dragged Alex to the airport. Not that he saw how this was gonna work. He was a criminal! Though he was surprised to see Peggy's crazy plan worked. 

Angelica was confused to say the least. She got home with Eliza too see the police outside their house. "See right there." An officer said pointing at the screen. "Excuse me sir, what's going on?" Eliza asked. One handed them a note clearly written by their sister. It read;

Dear, whoever gets home first idk  
You are all stupid to believe Henry Laurens. And I'm not gonna let out friend sufferer. So. I've taken Alex so he can be safe from you crazy people. And until you come to your senses I'm not taking him back. So congratulation dumb people of America. Goodnight. And it was fun before you messed it up. By you I mean you Henry.  
Yours sincerely, Peggy Schuyler

"What?" Angelica asked. "Yeah we didn't believe it either." The officer with the computer says. "Until we saw this CCTV footage." He put the tale back to the begging and turned it around. They watched as the Peggy and Alex in a certain shot, that was clearly at the airport. "How the heck did they get past security?" Eliza said to no one in particular. "Beats me." Angelica sighed. 

 

Here's a random chapter were the plot is different and Alex is freaking out. I don't really understand most of it soooo don't ask questions about anything in it that's confusing, cause I have no idea either!!!

 

Alex couldn't stay here. He said he would. He couldn't. It didn't help it was bucketing outside. He couldn't think straight either. He did the only thing that seemed right. He bolted out the basement. He heard John and James arguing. He slammed the door a little loudly. And ran. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept running.

John had been arguing with James about his father. John was sure someone other than the people in this house was in his room yesterday. Especially seeing as shortly after his dad came and muttered something under his breath before he left. James thought he being ridiculous. But whoever it was. He felt like he knew them well. 

John jumped when he heard the door slam behind him. He turned his head. "What the heck was that?" Martha asked. "I don't know." John shrugged. "Well maybe you were right." Martha suggested. James opened his mouth to argue when Martha cut in before he could speak, "someone literally just bolted out the door James." He sighed in defeat. 

 

Here’s one where Alex comes back and again the plot is different.

THE RETURN OF THE SMALL HAM MAN   
Whilst waiting for Angie and John I got in another fight with her about Alex. She was so busy ranting back at her that she didn't hear the door open. "Everybody shuup!" Eliza turned and they were at the door. With a small boy. His hair was up and he was wearing a black hoodie. He was the one that had yelled. "Calm down and talk to each over like civilians." "Your the one yelling." John said to small boy in a black hoodie with his hair up. He just glared at John and walked up stairs into one of the guest rooms slightly slamming the door. Wait how do he know were to go? 

"So what's the problem ladies?" John chirped earning a glare from the pair. "Eliza's yelling at me for helping my innocent friend again." Angelica sighed. "Ok John I'll take it from here." John opened his mouth to argue. "John you wouldn't understand." He folded his arms like a four year old. "What if I told you I knew more than you." "John don't be stupid." Angie said. "I'm not just you wait you dingbats!" Peggy burst out laughing causing Angie and Eliza to become even more ticked off. She knew exactly what was going on. John has kept a certain 'Alexander Hamilton' in his dorm all this time saying "hey this my cousin Alex Church." That was one reason she was laughing. Two Alex was awkward as. You could tell because he wasn't ranting. He was grumpy too. Grumpy Jayfeather. Three John was acting like a child. And last but not least he just quoted Burr without knowing. He'd obviously heard the other two say if to him and tried to catch on. She couldn't breathe now. 

Once they finished arguing they cooked dinner not bothering to get the guys until it was ready. "Come Alex." Church said as he yanked Alex. He was clinging onto the door frame like his life depended on it. Maybe it would help if he knew were to pull. He would never be forgiven if he deflated his rib again. That guy was like a cat with 9 lives. A leader. Hamilstar. John laughed at his joke. Though he'd have less by now. "You can't stay away from society forever!" He yanked again. "Well its not that I don't want to talk to people. It's just I don't want to talk to my friends that abandoned me. Because it awkward!" He said still clinging. "Then how come hale the people you talk to you become instant enemies with?" He let go. "Fine you win." He sulked down stairs. 

The meal had been very quite so far. But Eliza wasn't having that! Not in her house! "So Alex John what do you like to do in your free?" According to Peggy that was Alex Church John's cousin. She had no idea how Peggy knew though. "Well a lot really. But I guess mostly hanging out with my friends. My wife. Of course. Oh and I love to draw!" "Alex?" She pushed the kid he was probably shy. "I like arguing with people on the internet." John sighed. "Not just that Alex. You like to write. Like that's all you do. You write. And you like sneaking out at like midnight to go walk. You got back at 4.00 once I remember. You scared the life out of Angie." Alex laughed nervously. "And he's addicted to coffee." Peggy added making him roll his eyes. Typical. Everyone says that. 

They continued to eat talk but Alex was still quite so Eliza decided to bring him back into it. "So how did you meet?" She asked. "Oh I found him in an alley going through a dust bin. That's why I call him Alley. But also because he's a cat in a humane body." Peggy laughed again meanwhile Alex looked unamused. Eliza and Angie shared a puzzled look. "Did you have to bring that up?" He asked. "Yep." John said sounding proud. "And that's why I don't socialise." He said making Peggy laugh harder. Again she couldn't breathe. Eliza sighed shaking her head as John and Alex squabbled. Then she had an idea. "Oh John you said you liked to draw right?" "Yep. Why?" He asked curiously. "Well John. Laurens. Said he was able to sneak away. He likes drawing too. Maybe you could talk him about that." She suggested. "Yeah. I've heard a lot about him. Apparently he liked to draw turtles." "Yeah we never knew why." Eliza heard Alex mutter something under his breath but she wasn't quite sure what. But she did see that Peggy was looking at him funny. "How about you Alex. You think you'd like John?" Angelica asked. It was clearly her who told them about John. Laurens. It's also possible they met at the wedding now she thinks about it. "Yes." He said sounding oddly eager. 

Once they'd finished Alex retreated to his room with Peggy and the other three stayed up for a while before going up. Mostly because Eliza knew they gonna have to deal with Herc and Laf in the morning. So they'd need their sleep. Not that Peggy and Alex got much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a fake update and waiting for the next one! Sorry it's not out yet! Hope you enjoy these weird old chapters in the mean time tho. Bye for now!
> 
> But be prepared I'm pulling out a new card that confuses everything for me so enjoy it when it's done! I'll get to it now actually. Bye for real this time.   
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Martha was heading to college. She'd decided to apply for King's college and got in. When she saw a small slightly nervous looking boy walking around. He walked up to her. 

"Err... Hey.... Do you know where King's college is?" He asked her.  
"Sure! I was just heading there myself actually. You can walk with me if you like!" She told him. "My names Martha. Martha Laurens."   
"James..." he hesitated, "James. Hamilton. And yes. Before you ask I am the brother of Alexander Hamilton."   
"But what's wrong with that?" Martha asked. 

He stopped in the middle of the street looking at her surprised. "....your not mad at me....?!" He asked.  
"No. why should I be mad at you?"   
"Most people are." He mumbled scuffing his foot of the ground a little. "I guess seeing as your related to John I just thought you'd be mad like them...." 

Martha suddenly felt a stab of sympathy for James. "Hey it's ok James." She told him coming closer. "You've done nothing wrong, and I'm like 99.9% sure your brother hasn't either."   
"Really?" He said his eyes full of hope, "you really mean it?"  
"Of course. Now let's go before we're late for something."

They were quite for a while until James spoke up. "I always thought he was innocent! I mean I-I know people change.... and I know I haven't seen my brother in years but.... he was always so nice and he was always so protective over me! I... I.... he just cares so much.... I could never see him doing something like that!"   
"Yeah...." Martha said thoughtfully, "a couple of our friends and my brother don't think he did it either. Personally I would never believe my Dad so I believe he's innocent too."   
"It's so stupid though!"   
"I know!" They were quite again for a bit, but Martha had an idea. 

"Hey! We should investigate!" She told him enthusiastically.   
"Yeah. Actually that sounds like a good idea. Especially with those people who have been writing about Alex being innocent! Now's a great time to start poking around!"   
"Maybe we could even find out who's doing it!" They were now at the front of King's college. 

"Why don't meet later huh? Early bird catches the worm!" Martha suggested.   
"Yeah you can come to my dorm. Cause you know.... I don't really know how much your brother will appreciate this. And I don't even know if I have a roommate, but to be fair I don't really care. I'll kick em out or something." Martha chuckled a little at that.   
"Yeah we can't tell anyone we'll get in serious trouble!"   
"So it's agreed. Give me your number and I'll text you my timetable and dorm number, and we'll meet after school." Martha nodded and the two parted ways. Excited and nervous at what they might uncover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha Laurens too smart for own good. And look something that's not Alex and John getting coffee!! But hey I managed to update so YAY!!! (Hopefully I'll be able to update again tomorrow too bye guys)   
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was awkwardly sitting the middle of the Schuyler mansion cause he obviously had nothing better to do! He didn't want to be here! But he had to be because.... because..... he had stopped listening to Angelica.... oops. 

"Hey Alex!" Angie called to him trying to hide her frustration. "Stop staring at that computer and get outside!"   
"But-"  
"Butts are for sitting on Alex! Come with me or I'll drag you outside myself!" Alex let out a loud sigh and trudged outside, discarding his computer as he went. 

Once he was outside he sat himself on the floor. Angie just looked at him and sighed. "If they hadn't decided on swimming I'd make you get up." Alex was silently thankful he didn't have to join in. Today was not a good day for him. He agreed with Angie that he could just watch them swim in the pool at the back of the Schuyler mansion. And it's not that Alex isn't swimming cause he hates the water, but because he simply can't swim. And he hates the water. 

It wasn't long before Peggy and Eliza appeared. Peggy took a seat next to him on the ground. "I think I might keep you company for a bit." She told him.   
"Not up for it?" Peggy shook her head. 

John came out next and... Alex couldn't help the slight blush that brushed his face. This wasn't a good thing so Alex everted his attention somewhere else. Maria appeared just behind him. Peggy sighed. "I know." Alex told her.  
"It's not very easy is it?" Peggy looked up at him now everting her gaze too.  
"Nothing about this is easy...." he told her.   
"We're such a mess."   
"Yep." 

Peggy and Alex spent about half an hour talking and then Peggy joined her sisters. Alex just continued to sit, alone with his thoughts. Which was never really a good thing. His current train of thought was something about John. Coincidentally that train of thought was cut off by none over than John himself. 

"Hey Alex! Why don't you come in? It's nice!" John asked. Alex panicked. Angie looked at him concerned.   
"I-I'd r-rather not... I'm okay sitting here...."   
"You sure?" Alex nodded.  
"Oh come on!" Eliza said with a look Alex couldn't decipher on her face. "Why not?"   
"I-I can't swim...." Alex mumbled. 

Eliza continued to press him and Alex as a result began to get annoyed. And then he snapped. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Alex felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't do this today. He couldn't! He left slamming the door behind him. Someone was calling him. He ignored them. He couldn't do this today. Today was not a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

This was such a bad idea! He was risking so much! So much! This was such a bad idea! But he had to do it! He had to! He had no choice! He sent the message.....

Martha and James had been poking around for a while now, and Martha was sure they were on the brink of a breakthrough! Currently she was was waiting for James to arrive. He was late... she was getting worried. But she tried to stay positive. He was probably okay. Right?

But she got a text. Was it from James? She decided to have a look. But it wasn't from James it was from an unknown number.... she read it..... 

Dear Martha Laurens,   
This may seem fake to you but I beg you to take this seriously. You need to stop poking around. There are dangerous people who would be willing to hurt you to get you to stop! And I know it will seem odd but I can't let that happen. And I don't think John could take it either. So please just leave it! I can't let you get hurt too so please don't get yourself in trouble. There's a reason I stopped. 

Martha stared at her phone. What was that meant to mean? And what dangerous people? Who were they? Thoughts like this continued to bug Martha until the door opened, and revealed an upset looking James. 

But hang on. We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we? Let's take a few steps back shall we?

.......

Alex unhappily decided to walk into his favourite coffee shop. He'd decided he wanted one, so he got one. He sat down at a table and took out his phone. He had some missed calls. He sighed turning his phone off and setting it on the table. 

Alex was going to go on his computer when he realised he left it at Eliza's house. He swore under his breath. It's ok Alex. All you need to do is knock on the door and get the computer. Angie might even take it home. Or Peggy. Or maybe you could just break into their house and get it.... Alex stopped listening to himself at that point. 

Alex started to sip his coffee when a voice near the counter caught his attention. He turned and saw Martha with a boy who looked about her age, but he was notably small.... They seemed in mid conversation whilst they were waiting for their coffee. And whatever they were talking about seemed to please them both. 

The server came and Martha stopped talking to the small boy. As she took both the coffees or whatever they'd ordered the small boy turned and looked directly at Alex. They locked eyes and Alex felt some familiar feeling stir around inside him... but he hadn't felt it for so long he didn't know what it was....

"James. James!" Martha called him making James jump. He tore his eyes away from the stranger he'd locked eyes with. Was he still looking back at him? 

"James take your coffee." She sighed.  
"Oh yeah," he chuckled nervously, "thanks Martha." They sat down at a free table and James could still see the stranger. He was looking at his phone. It looked like he was texting someone.... but he didn't look very happy.... had he forgot about me...? James wondered. Why am I even thinking this? Of course he has! We don't even know each over! 

"James what was bugging you? Why were you staring so intently at that guy?" Martha asked him, she sounded suspicious.  
"Oh. I don't know... I just... it doesn't matter..." James gave up trying to explain. Martha shrugged and started sipping her coffee. But James. He couldn't stop thinking about that stranger. And worst of all he couldn't figure out why!


	8. Chapter 8

John was waiting nervously in the park. He used to go there a lot with his boyfriend..... but that's not the point! He wanted to make sure Alex Church was okay. And he was gonna give him his computer. Alex had agreed to see him here as long John was alone. So he came here alone. 

"Hi John! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Alex asked making him jump.   
"No no don't worry it's okay. Here." John handed him his computer, and they sat down on a nearby bench. 

"Alex are you okay? You seemed pretty upset earlier." John asked still feeling nervous.   
"Yeah... I'm okay now..." Alex told him.   
"Do... do you want to talk about what happened....?"   
"John you don't have to-"   
"Yes I do Alex. Your my friend and I care about you!" John cut him off.   
"I'm just really afraid of the water and.... Eliza was making me uncomfortable...." Alex told him quietly.   
"It's okay Alex. We all have something to fear... and we all make mistakes too...." Alex looked up at John and smiled. The two began to get lost in each overs eyes again. They were both so close yet so far away... John's phone went off. 

John blushed a little and answered his phone.  Alex watched him.  
"Oh hi Martha.   
No.   
Yeah of course I am!   
No.   
Okay.   
Yeah. I'll start walking, stop panicking. That's my job.   
I know I know I love you too.   
Yeah bye."

"That was my sister." John told Alex once he'd hung up. Alex nodded. "She wants me home cause apparently I have a curfew now." Alex laughed at John's comment.   
"Come on I'll walk with you." Alex said offering John a hand up. John took it but.... Alex didn't let go of his hand..... John was wondering wether to say something, meanwhile Alex was internationally freaking out. He didn't know what to do either.

John looked up at him and Alex looked away. He had wild blush across his face. Alex just wanted to crawl up and die in a ball of embarrassment. Why does he ruin everything for himself? 

"....Lex...."   
".....Yeah...."  
".... I love you...."   
"....I love you too...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to type on a bumpy road while going up hills isn't very easy...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that. Now we can continue. But first does anyone have any any Mary's Magic Faries™ cause I think James might need one-

"J-James! What's wrong?" Martha asked startled at the sudden entrance. He rushed over her and collapsed into her arms, he was a sobbing mess... Martha began to rub his back. "Hey James it's okay. It's okay." She continued to tell him words like that until he eventually calmed down.

"Would you like some water?" She asked sitting him down on the coach. He nodded and Martha disappeared into the kitchen, coming back a little later with a glass. She handed it to him.

"James, are you okay? What happened?" He let out a long sigh and then sipped his water. He totally wasn't stalling no, why would he do that? 

"James?" She pressed the concern clear in her voice. He sighed again. He began shaking his cup a little watching the water move around as he did so. It made him more uncomfortable. He stopped. 

"It was just some stupid kids." He mumbled quietly.  
"If it was just some 'stupid kids' then why are you so upset?"  
"Cause. They were talking about Alex." He told her nonchalantly.   
"What did they say....?" She asked sounding a little distant herself.  
"Well they called me a murder at one point." His tone was blunt like he didn't care.... he really did though.....  
"James?!"   
"What?"   
"That's horrible they had no right to do that...." James shrugged. He really didn't want to think about it.... he was fine now.... at least he thought he was.... things were about to get a whole lot worse....

"So got any updates on the project?" He asked desperately wanting to change the subject. Martha cursed under her breath. "I completely forgot...." she darted of the couch and grabbed her phone of the near by table.   
"What is it....?" Jame asked concerned.  
"Here." She said shoving the phone in his face. It was on her messages. He read whatever the heck she wanted him to see..... Once James had finished her furrowed his brows.

"Do you think it's a prank?" He asked.  
"I don't know. It seems pretty serious..." Martha mused back.  
"But who would know?"   
"And who would care enough to bother to warn us. The people who may be out for us definitely wouldn't have sent it...."  
"They would have told someone who does care though.... but why...?" 

Some sort of realisation suddenly crossed the pair and they stared at each over in shock and disbelief. 

John opened the door to the house calling out a goodbye to Alex as he did so. He was greeted with Martha and a boy who must be her friend sharing a sorta scared look. But now John though about the boy looked kinda familiar.... almost like-

"John...." Martha said carefully. "You were with Alex Church right....?"  
"Yeah why....?" John asked puzzled. Martha looked straight at him.  
"John I don't think he's who he says he is...." John met his sisters eyes.  
".... I know....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go. I wrote most of this on my phone which was hard. I don't get how you do it!!! But I worte last part on paper cause my phone died luckily no one was there to graffiti it. I was checking it over on my Ipad though and then that died. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the cliffhanger.... don't through whatever your reading this on off the cliff though I won't pay for it.... but I may get chapter 9 up today too so see ya later!!!
> 
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a tall glass of water~ Nya Smith 2016 XD  
> Oh yeah that happened while I was writing this.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just before we start Eliza thinks she's doing the right things. She didn't want to believe Alex did it but there wasn't anything to support it at the time. She let her head rule her heart. Just thought I'd say that. Enjoy.  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!

"W-what do you mean 'I know'....?" Martha stuttered a little. He twiddled with his thumbs now avoiding her gaze.   
"I-I.... I found out myself..... but what about you....?" Martha let out a long sigh not knowing how John would take this.  
"We were digging. Me and James. Right? James? James?" Martha looked to the right confused to see James wasn't there anymore. The backdoor was open......

"Where'd he go in such a rush?" John asked sounding a little i bitter. Martha rubbed the back of her head nervously and a little awkwardly.  
"I think I know...... and I don't think it's a good idea......"

 

~Magic teleportation brought to you by me procrastinating on Buzzfeed~

 

James only had one thought on his mind. Alex. Alex Church wasn't Alex Church. He was Alexander Hamilton! His brother! He was going to find him if it was the last thing he did today. He was determined and no matter what it would take he would find him, hug him, cry a bit and maybe yell. And then he saw him talking to a girl in a light blue dress. 

As he neared them he began to get nervous. He started doubting himself. But it was too late to go back now! Without thinking it through whatsoever he took his brother by the hand leading him to.... it was the first thing that came to his mind and he panicked alright?! 

It had been that day Alex had sent the message. Obviously he was still extremely freaked. Angie noticed and made him go on a walk. Apparently it relieves stress or something? He still wasn't listening. But instead he went to see John. He didn't tell them why he was scared though.....

Sadly he bumped into Eliza on his way back. How fun that was that, just what he wanted. Oh wait he's being rude isn't he? Well sorry for everything then! Someone please help me! When he'd thought that he didn't expect a stranger to grab him by the hand and drag him away. 

At least it's not Eliza. He thought a little relieved. But now that he thought about he'd seen this stranger before. It way the guy in the coffee shop with Martha..... the one who reminded Alex of.... his brother..... little did Alex know it was James. 

They ended up in an alley way which made Alex feel very tense. Suddenly the stranger slapped him taking Alex back, but the next thing he knew they stranger tackled him in a hug. "What's your problem....?" He asked sounding like he was going cry.  
"I could ask you the same thing...." Alex told Jaaaaathe stranger.... yeah.... him.....

Suddenly James realised what he had done. "Shoot I just slapped you didn't I? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked pulling away concerned.   
"Aw don't sweat it I'm fine. Seriously I've been through much worse. And probably weirder scenarios now that I think of it....." Alex told him dismissing him with a wave of his hand. The two went silent not saying anything for a while. Alex shuffled nervously having no idea why he's even here. He was considering leaving when the weird stranger who dragged him into an alley way broke the silence. 

"Your my brother." He blurted not realising what he said until the words were out his mouth.  
".... James I-"  
"Alex I know it wasn't you. You don't need to explain anything to me.... you would never do something like that.... especially if you loved them...." the two embraced each over once more, this time the awkwardness was gone replaced with a loving embrace. 

Suddenly Alex crying. "I thought I lost you in the hurricane James.... I'm so happy to see you...." he sobbed to his brother.  
"You know I thought I might have lost you two.... but then with the news and everything.... what a mess...." James said bitterly.   
"Yeah we really are mess..... maybe Dad had the right idea....."  
"Oh don't say that when was he ever right?" James asked shoving Alex playfully. Alex was about to reply when he was cut off.

"Okay that's it I've heard enough, I'm calling the police." Alex froze quickly turning round.  
"Eliza no! Y-you can't! Y-you don't understand! He might-."  
"What Alex? Henry might hurt you again? I've heard it already Alex. I didn't believe it then and I won't now. Your not the person I used to know.... and I have to do this to protect my family and my friends....." 

All Alex could think about was everything that had gone wrong in his life. Every time he'd been hurt. Every time he'd failed. Every mistake he'd made..... this wasn't going to be one of them..... this was what he had to do to protect his friends and his family. And what he had to do to protect himself. He would not fail. He couldn't, there was no room for error. So he'd make sure it worked..... no matter what..... he lunged forward......


	11. The real chapter 10

Alex lunged forward. "Give me the phone!" He yelled trying to take it from Eliza.  
"No!" She said trying to move away from him.   
"I won't let you call them!" Alex told her straining with effort.   
"Too bad!" Eliza replied still attempting to type during the predicament. If she could just type in those 3 numbers. It would all be over.... they could close the close the case.... she could have closure.... 

Suddenly in effort to stop Eliza Alex rammed his knee into her hand. As he did so Eliza let go of her phone. Distracted by the pain in her hand she wasn't ready for Alex grabbing it mid air. Eliza quickly snapped back and went for it but Alex was too fast for her. Before she could grab it he threw it to the floor causing it to smash. 

"Alex what the hell?!" Eliza yelled fuming.  
"To you too!" He yelled back.   
"What's going on?" John panted showing up seemingly out of nowhere at the alleyway's entrance.   
"John give me your phone!" Eliza said turning to him, completely ignoring the question. Martha showed up just behind panting just as equally.   
"What? Why?" He replied.   
"I need to call the police since someone busted my phone!" She said glancing at Alex who was just glaring at her.   
"Erm no. Let's not do that." John said approaching Eliza.   
"But John do you know who that is?!" Eliza demanded gesturing to Alex.  
"Yes... that's my boyfriend...."  
"John how can you say that?"   
"How can you not see the truth Eliza? Your as blind as a bat!" John snapped back at her. A clouded expression crossed her face. Was she actually considering the fact John was right? 

Eliza was about to open her mouth when a small sob interrupted her. "James!" Alex gasped as Eliza closed her mouth blankly. Martha stepped up beside John worried for her friend who was crying. Alex was giving him quiet reassurance. John turned to Eliza. "Do you really think someone this caring would do that Eliza.....?" She didn't reply, she just looked away. "Are you really that heartless Eliza....?" No reply. Everyone was silent until a few minutes later when Alex came back out the dark with James. 

"I think we should all meet in the Schuyler mansion." John said. Martha gave a distracted 'yes' whereas Alex just nodded.   
"You think....?" Eliza mumbled bitterly. Perhaps she really was realising her mistake.... either that or she hated being lied to.....

John got a reply from Angie but not from Peggy. Herc and Laf were away at the moment but John decided to inform them anyway. 

"She hasn't responded." John said as they walked to the mansion.   
"Try calling her." Eliza suggested.  
"Why don't you?" John replied.   
"I don't have a phone!"   
"Well that's not my problem!"  
"I was just trying to help!"   
"Guys stop! We're trying to help each over out not get into more fights!" Martha said stepping between them. "We can get Peggy on the way, okay?" Both nodded in agreement. 

Alex knocked on the door to his house. Church opened the door. "Hi Alex." He greeted.   
"Hey John. Is Peggy in?"   
"Yep she's upstairs."  
"Then why didn't she respond to any of my messages?" Alex mumbled to himself.  
"Oh I think she's watching that show on Netflix." Church replied.   
"You mean the one where some guy yells 'I'm a leg' with the magic lions?"   
"Yep."  
"Great."   
"I know." Alex headed for the stairs. 

He knocked on Peggy's door. He could here the TV from here! "What do you want?" Peggy yelled over the TV.   
"We're having a really important discussion next door! You'd know that if you looked at your phone!" Alex yelled back.     
"Well it's not my fault! The season ended on a huge cliffhanger! I have to find out if they find space Dad! And the poor-"   
"Yeah yeah." Alex said cutting her off. "and yesterday it was a different huge plot twist that ended up with you throwing a bowl of popcorn at Angie when she threatened to unplug the TV."  
"Shut up I'm not addicted!" Peggy said turning off the TV. "I guess Space Dad can wait..... for now at least....."   
"Come on the others are probably wondering where we are." Alex said heading for the stairs.   
"Yeah..." Peggy sighed. 

As they arrived at the mansion Alex braced himself for what awaited him at the entrance to the Schuyler house. Thinking of about a billion liable comebacks in a panicked frenzy he slowly opened the door....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one can guess the show Peggy was watching you can have a free cookie. And it won't be made out of rock hard lens things....   
> I feel like the Undetale soundtrack was very appropriate to listen to while writing this. (I wrote watching)???  
> Sadly my iPads still being fixed so I don't when the next chapter will be up, (I stole my Mum's)! I also wrote a bit of this but Wattpad crashed and deleted it which was great. Anyway hoped you enjoyed!!!  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!


	12. Hands you this and runs away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a thing I made for 23K+ views on Wattpad. Enjoy.

Welp here you go have these slightly embarrassing videos of me reading this. Enjoy....   
if you want to find it on YouTube for whatever reason here's the link https://youtu.be/KfGW0p_wwiQ  
Also sorry about the random pauses and that bit were the audio went weird, I recorded it on my phone and sometimes lost my place.  
Well bye


	13. Chapter 11 in disguise

After the group's little chat they finally came to an agreement. They were going to get the evidence they needed. But first it required a new computer. Peggy and John, Church that is, have been burdened with this task. The other gone to well Peggy forgot. She was too busy thinking thinking about Space Dad.

"So where's the store again?" Church asked.  
"Oh right just down here." Peggy said pointing at a run down looking line of shops.  
"This looks kinda tacky." John said sounding a little cautious.  
"Aw come on John this place may look bad it's great trust me!"  
"Okay if you say so..." John replied sounding unsure. 

"Hello welcome to Dillinger Electronics can I help you?" The employee at the till asked friendly.  
"Oh thanks but I- Wait that's such a cool computer!" Peggy said walking over to the desk in a trance like state.  
"It is it's just...."  
"Just...?"  
"It's err.... pretty badly virused...."  
"How so?"  
"You err.... you don't.... you don't..... want me to fix it for you?"  
"Yes!"  
"Peggy wait-"  
"Shut up John, Rich will be mine!"  
"What?"   
"Sshh."  
"Rich is my husbands name." The cashier said.  
"Really?" Peggy asked. "Wow." The Rest of the wait involved Peggy staring at the computer like it was best thing that ever happened to her.

"Well there you go it should be all.... err.... better now...." the cashier told them after what to John seemed like forever.  
"Thank you so much!" Peggy practically squealed.  
"Your welcome." The cashier replied. "That would be 300 dollars."  
"100 dollars? We don't have that kind of money!" John panicked.  
"Your just saying that cause that cause your British. I have Angie's credit card." Peggy said waving the contactless card at the pin pad. John let out a sigh of relief before realising what Peggy said.  
"Wait what?" He asked as Peggy thanked the cashier briskly dragging John out of the shop. Her brand new computer was tucked tightly in the arm she wasn't using to drag John. 

They were about half home by now and all Peggy had been going on about was that dumb computer or Rich as she called it. Why did it need a name anyway? John didn't think he'd ever know. As John continued to ignore Peggy something finally managed to silence her. But it wasn't a good thing. Peggy froze. She knew that scream.... She knew that....

Peggy turned round shoving Rich into John's arm before she continued to sprint as fast as she could were the sound originated from. She heard John calling her back but she didn't lists . It didn't matter. All she had to do now was make it across the street. That's all she had to do that's all she had to-

"Peggy look out!"

......

......

"I'm sorry....."


	14. (It’s technically the not the unlucky number...)

And that's were everything seemed to stand still. Stop. For many of our characters. Why? Because it had gone wrong. You could ask any of them and all of them would tell you it went wrong. Even the people who made it go wrong. Again why? Because they made a mistake. But hold on a second. We don't know all the details yet do we. Let's start from the begging. 

Laf and Herc had been on there way home from a mini vacation when they ran into someone rather unpleasant. It was James. James Hamilton. Alex's Dad. And he threatened them. But we'll get back to that later. 

Alex and Eliza had split off from the group. Alex didn't really know what to expect but what happened he definitely expect. Eliza burst into tears and said two words. Two words. She said I'm sorry. "It's okay Eliza we all-"  
"Okay? Okay! Alex this isn't okay! Nothing about this is okay! So don't say it Alex! I don't deserve your forgiveness....."  
"Eliza look at me." She didn't. "Eliza." She said lifting her chin up with his hand. Tears were still streaming down her face. "Tell me how this whole thing started."   
"James and Henry the-"  
"Exactly Eliza. James and Henry. They did it. Not you. You were just trying to protect your friends I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."   
"But-"   
"Don't but me Eliza. Trust me it's not your fault. Okay?" Eliza nodded seeming to have calmed down a little bit. "Come on let's get back to the others." Alex said standing up straight. He turned to walk away when suddenly he heard a gunshot. He turned round to it's source only to see that Eliza had jumped in front of it. And it had hit her. Alex froze. He heard a muffled I'm sorry but he's not sure where it came from. He doesn't look. Because that's how it started. It started with sorry and that's how it's ended. But sorry doesn't bring lost would back.... does it?


	15. (Now it unlucky

So that was the noise Peggy heard and ran to knowing it was her sister Eliza, but what actually happened to Peggy? A car pulled out and hit her. John freaked out, and rushed over to her yelling for someone, anyone to call an ambulance.

"Peggy! Peggy! Wake up!" He said shaking her a little. She flinched letting out a groan. "Peggy open your eyes!"   
"John...?" She mumbled opening her eyes a little.  
"Yeah it's me, I've got you."  
Peggy flinched again. "My leg hurts...."  
"I know, I know. We're gonna get help Peggy but you have to promise to stay awake till it comes, okay?"  
"I don't think I can John...."  
"Peggy you have to, okay? You have to do it for Angie and Eliza. They need you Peggy. And what about Alex? They need your help Peggy. We need you."  
"Okay... I... I'll try...."   
"Peggy."  
"I'll try...."   
"Peggy!" John began panicking even more. His heart was practically bursting out his chest. What was he supposed to do?  
"Holy shite Is That Peggy Schuyler?" A random stranger asked.  
"Does it fricking matter who it is, just use your common sense and call a bloody ambulance!" John yelled back.   
"Okay, okay." The stranger said walking up to him. "What happened?" He asked as he dialled 911.  
"She was hit by a car." John replied nervously. The stranger nodded as the phone went through to emergency services. After a brief conversation Aaron put the phone down.

"They're on their way." He told him.  
"Thank God." John breathed. "I just hope they get here soon. I hope Peggy'll Be okay..."   
"Yeah..." The stranger replied.   
"So how do you know Peggy?" John asked.  
"I used to go to school with her before she ran off. You?"   
"I... gave her and her two friends a home after they ran off..."   
"Don't worry I won't try and call the police on you. I don't think Alex would have done that to John. They really do love each over."  
"Yeah."  
"My names Aaron."  
"John Church."   
"Oh! You must be Angelica's partner, right?"   
"Yep, that's me."   
"Well it's nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances...." there was a pause between the two men. "Would you like to wait with you for the ambulance?"   
"Yes please. I-if you wouldn't mind... that would nice."  
"It's fine, I don't mind."

*****

"What heck happened?" John yelled running into the alley.   
"Someone shot Eliza." Alex said shaking.   
"What?" John asked.   
"They- they were trying me but- she...she..." Alex trailed off glancing back at Eliza.  
"I'll call 911." Martha said pulling out her phone. John looked at Eliza deciding he should try to stop the wound bleeding. James, concerned for his brother who looked very distant walked up to Alex. Alex didn't seem to notice James enter his field of vision, or bend down. Slowly James wrapped his arms around Alex who immediately burst into tears. James tried his best to comfort his brother. It was hard not to cry himself. He'd only just Alex back and he'd almost lost him. If it hadn't been for Eliza....

"When the f**k is ambulance coming?" John called to Martha.   
"They're on their way John, calm down."   
"My friend is dying over here and your telling me to calm down?"  
"Shut up you're upsetting Alex!" James snapped back. The tension in the alley grew as everyone grew silent...

*****

Church was sat nervously in the waiting room at the hospital. He let out a long sigh and looked at the computer in his lap. "Oh Rich, What are we going to do?" John let out a small chuckle. "I'm talking to a computer! Why am I talking to a computer?"   
"Stop arguing okay! You're not solving anything!" Church looked up when he heard a familiar voice enger the room. It was Laurens, Alex and their siblings.   
"... What are you doing here John..." Alex asked a look of dread on his face.   
"Peggy was hit by a car..." he told them quietly.   
"What?" They four of them said in unison.   
"What the hell are we supposed to tell Angie," Laurens said angrily, "your sister was hit by a car, and the other was shot. Sorry about that."  
"The gunshot..." Church whispered. "That's why Peggy freaked out she heard Eliza get shot...." he said louder.   
"Wait Peggy knew?" Martha asked.   
"Yeah. We were walking back to find you when we heard a gunshot, and a scream. Peggy freaked out and ran. I tried to call her back, but she wouldn't listen. A car pulled out nearby and hit her."   
"Was it a hit and run?" James asked knowing where Martha was going with this.   
"Yeah." Martha and James shared a horrified glance.   
"You... you don't think this was planned... do you...?" Martha suggested nervously. Before anyone could respond a nurse walk into the room with news on Peggy and Eliza. Sharing another glance with each over the five friends braced themselves for what was about a happen.... because there was another big surprise coming for them that would tie this whole mystery into a neat little bow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the motivation to update! Also coincidentally while writing the end I accidentally pasted a line from another book I was writing and the thing I pasted said 'the suspense is killing me!' Hope you enjoyed and that you have a good Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then have a great day!  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A lot had happened in last 10 minuets. It was hard for Church to process and if you asked him why he was practically being dragged through the New York City streets by Laurens, he'd probably have to think very hard about that question. Because so much was going on right now it just sort of seemed to all burr together and John can't remember what caused what, and who did what anymore. It had been a very confusing, troubling 10 minuets to say the least. 

John's contemplating of existence was cut through by a pained cry a little in front of him, "-I only just got you back I can't lose you again!" Church picked up half of whatever James was yelling at his brother.  
"Well it was bound to happen anyway James and it's not like I'm not prepared!" Alex replied abrasively.  
"Prepared? Prepared! Alex do you even know what doing?" James asked his brother making Alex sound like the worlds biggest idiot.   
"Of course James, I know exactly what I'm doing."   
Ah yes the reason the Church was practically being dragged across New York City.  
"Well it doesn't seem like it!" James shouted throwing his arms up in frustration, "how are you supposed to know what they'll do to you?"   
You see it appeared this situation was very much orchestrated.   
Alex stopped dead in his tracks rounding on his brother.   
"I don't need to know what they'll do James. I don't care because frankly if I don't do this who knows what they'll do to them? We can't lose them too James!"   
"Alex I-I get that but... is this really the right choice....?" James stuttered a little tacken aback.  
"It's my only choice James..." Alex turned round again but didn't move. "Besides," he mumbled quietly turning to the right a little, "it's what Eliza would have wanted...." and with that he was gone, blending in with crowd, heading to the police station to turn himself in. Laurens let out a quiet sob, James stared were his brother had once stood, despondent. Church was at a loss. Suddenly the three snapped out of there troubles as a loud voice interrupted their thoughts. "Where the heck is he?" Angie shouted frantically.  
".... you see that's the thing...." Church stuttered nervously. This wasn't going well, in fact it was going to go as well as everything else.... horribly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long I'm going to try to get another chapter up because I finally found the inspiration to update! Anyway hope you enjoyed!  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I managed to get this chapter done! It was kinda more of a prologue than chapter but oh well. Hope you enjoy.  
> ~ WOL OUT


End file.
